El inicio de END
by A-SilverSlothWriter
Summary: Natsu fue atrapado en la maldicion de Zeref y ha recuperado sus memorias, ¿que sera de Natsu sabiendo que es un demonio?, ¿Como reaccionara Fairy Tail?. Solo el tiempo demostrara el poder de una traicion


**HOLA A TODOS!**

 **ESTA VEZ COMO VERAN ES OTRA HISTORIA DE U TEMA QUE ME LLAMA MUCHO LA ATENCION Y ES DE NATSU SABIENDO QUE EL ES E.N.D. BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIRES AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE "RECORDANDO EL PASADO"**

"Estoy encendido" Alguien hablando

 _Estoy encendido_ Alguien pensando

" **Estoy encendido** " Demonio hablando

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El reencuentro**

Los exámenes de promoción a mago clase S empezaron bien, pero con el aparecimiento de Zeref en la isla Tenrou las cosas iban a cambiar muy rápidamente.

 **POV TERCERA PERSONA**

Natsu salvo a Elfman y a Evergreen de ser atrapados dentro de la maldición de Zeref cayendo el en esta. Lo que nadie sabía es que Natsu apenas entro dentro de esa pequeña esfera que creo Zeref, el empezó a recordar todo lo que había hecho y quien era en verdad solo le bastaba una palabra para describirse a sí mismo: DEMONIO.

Después de los sucesos y al terminar de derrotar a todos los 7 del purgatorio Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Wendy y Gray se adentraron a la nave de Grimoire Heart para derrotar a Hades y poder irse de la isla Tenrou...

 **NATSU POV**

Estábamos subiendo las escaleras que Gray creo con su hielo, cuando de repente empecé a sentir una magia muy oscura, invisible para aquellos que no sean conscientes de lo que se trata, era una energía proveniente de un demonio, y como yo soy uno solo yo pude sentirlo pero por ahora mejor seguiré actuando como Natsu Dragneel y no como E.N.D. si ellos se enteran de lo que en verdad soy me odiaran y creerán que solo jugué con ellos y me abandonaran.

"Hay que patearle el trasero a Hades rápido" intente exclamar con el entusiasmo de Natsu pero mi demonio interior hace que no pueda ser tan alegre e infantil.

"¿Natsu te sientes bien? Haz estado muy callado y desanimado desde que nos separamos a buscar la tumba de Mavis" me pregunto Lucy

 _Mavis, que grandes recuerdos me da ese nombre, me hace recordar todos los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos Zeref, Mavis y yo._ "Claro que si Lucy, no más que estaba pensando que hermoso seria que me convirtiera en un mago clase S y así poder entrenar junto con Gildarts y por fin derrotar a Erza y Laxus, así que pensé que debería ser tan siquiera un día un poco más seria si quería derrotarlos" Lo dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"Seguro que eres el cabeza de carbón" Dijo Gray un poco extrañado por mi seriedad

"Veo que se toman muy a la ligera esto, tercera generación de Fairy Tail" Dijo Hades, de quien provenía esa extraña energía demoniaca

"!Serás derrotado Purehito¡" Exclame, pues lo reconocí de cuando Zeref-nii les enseño magia a él, Mavis, Warrod y Yury

"!¿Cómo es que lo sabes mocoso?¡" Pregunto enojado. Mierda creo que hable de más

"Aunque no lo creas, hay imágenes tuyas en algunos libros de la biblioteca de Fairy Tail y un objeto tuyo que me llamo la atención por lo que tengo tu aroma y pude saber quién eras por tu olor" Dije mientras en mi mente agradecía a mi excusa y mi nariz

Al dar la excusa nos pusimos a pelear y después de dar nuestro máximo y todo nuestro poder mágico que nos quedaba creímos haberlo derrotado, pero no, Hades salió sin ningún rasguño, creo que tendré que usar mi maldición o esto no saldré bien.

"Dicen que lo errores de alguien les da experiencia para no volverlo a hacer, pero los verdaderos errores no te dejan experiencia y el mayor error que cometieron es venir a enfrentarme" Nos decía Hades mientras preparaba su magia

"Ahora tú vas a ser el primero en morir, pequeño demonio1" Me decía

"JA… JAJA… JAJAJA" Empecé a reír

"!De que te ríes Natsu vas a morir¡" Me gritaron todos

"De eso mismo me rio" Empecé a hablar mientras me levantaba "Hace poco me topé con Zeref en la isla y recordé algo muy importante" Todos se veían asustados por el repentino cambio de poder en mí y también de la naturaleza de mi magia "Resulta que recupere memorias de mi vida antes de estar con Igneel, mi nombre Natsu solo es poco de lo que sabía en ese entonces… pero ahora se cuál es mi nombre" Empecé a transformarme en mi forma Etherious "Tu hades nunca me conociste pero yo a ti si, **tú me puedes llamar E.N.D. o Etherious Natsu Dragneel, hermano fallecido y resucitado como demonio de Zeref Dragneel, el mismo que te enseño tu magia y ahora prepárate para sufrir** " Termine ya trasformado completamente en mi forma Etherious, mientras todos estaban paralizados del miedo

Después de eso fue una batalla fácil, Hades no podía ni acercarse a mí y lo único que hice fue darle el golpe de gracia cuando se quedó sin poder mágico.

Cuando regresamos todos me veían atónitos ya que tenía sangre por toda la cara, sangre que pertenecía a Hades, a pesar de eso todos lo único que hicieron fue callar y esperar a que les explique de quien es la sangre. Podría jurar que todos me veían como si fuera una bestia.

Makarov fue el primero en hablar.

"Natsu, hijo, ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?"

"Demonios, eso es lo que me ha pasado desde que llegamos, los demonios que me siguen, los que me alaban, puedo escucharlos a todos"

"¿De qué hablas?" Decidió intervenir Gray

"De lo que has oído Gray" Ningún apodo es lo que sorprendió a varios

"Oh, vamos cabeza de flama, deja de usar chistes tan malos, todos sabemos cómo son los demonios, y tú no luces como uno"

"¿El trauma es tan grande como para que te hayas olvidado de cómo me veía ahí arriba?"

"¿No era un sueño?"

"No Gray, en verdad soy un demonio" todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esto, incluso el maestro parecía estar sorprendido. "Y soy el mismo que ha asesinado a varios, incluyendo a Hades, soy E.N.D. y eso no lo cambiaras"

"Natsu, ¿En verdad asesinaste a Hades?"

"Así es maestro"

"Natsu… lamento decir esto pero… quedas expulsado del gremio en este mismo momento"

"Lo entiendo Makarov, Mavis ha sido un gusto volver a verte"

"Así que si lograste verme" Dijo, sorprendiendo a todos pero sobre todos a Makarov

"Primera Maestra un gusto verla" Dijo Makarov

"No es momento de relajarse, salgan de esta isla ya… El apocalipsis reina los cielos" Dije para advertirles a Mavis y Makarov

"!Muy bien todos, es hora de sacar nuestros pies de esta isla e ir de vuelta a Magnolia, tenemos grandes problemas en camino¡" Grito Makarov a todos para sacarlos del shock que tenían tras todos los sucesos que habían pasado.

Cuando todos subieron al barco y zarparon sin mí solo pude decir algo lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escucharan todos

 **"LA SANGRE QUE DERRAME NO SERA EN BUSCA DE VENGANSA, SI NO DE PODER Y REINO SOBRE EL REINO HUMANO. TENGAN EN CUENTA ESO FAIRY TAIL"**

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta capítulo de mi nueva historia, la cual cree para mejorar en mi escritura de este tipo de Fics que tengo planeado hacer en un futuro.**

 **Si les gusto dejen reviews, si ven algún error coméntenlo y si les gusta criticar háganlo eso solo me dejara claro que necesito mejorar.**

 **Manden mensaje privado si quieren un one-shot de laguna pareja de los animes que están en la descripción de mi cuenta.**

 **HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO O ONE-SHOT!**


End file.
